Second Chances: Happy Anniversary?
by jtbwriter
Summary: A Simon and SimonSix Million Dollar Man Crossover, It's been an eventful first year for the Simons, will they make it to two?
1. Default Chapter

SECOND CHANCES: Happy Anniversary, Anyone?  
  
A Simon and Simon/Six Million Dollar Man Crossover It's been an eventful first year for the Simons, will they survive to make  
it two? This is a work of fiction. No money is being made on it, and the characters are owned by Universal  
and are only being borrowed for a little while.  
  
"Rick."  
  
"Yeah, what is it?"  
  
"You know what next week is?"  
  
"What, A.J.?"  
  
"Come on, you can't have forgotten, have you?"  
  
"Of course I haven't forgotten, it's.. it's."  
  
His brother groaned. "I don't believe it, I ought to let you mess this one up, 'cept Mom would really make you sorry."  
  
Rick stopped tipping his chair and came down hard. "Oh really, A.J., I was kidding, I remember what next Saturday is, it's our anniversary. Geez, how could I forget?"  
  
"O.K., I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't let it pass by. What are you going to give Laurie?"  
  
"Well, the first one is supposed to be paper, but I was thinkin' of a pendant or somethin', you know, to match her ring" Rick shook his head, "Can you believe it's been a year, seems like just a few days ago we moved in and now we're moving out."  
  
"I know, Mom says she can't remember time passing more quickly. She really loves having the kids around and you guys moving to the ranch is hard on her, I'm glad she decided to spend some time with you for the holidays." A.J. finished his paperwork, and then leaned back. "I really think the office in Phoenix is going to pay off; a couple of local businesses called today and were interested in hiring us on retainer there."  
  
His brother grinned, "I have a good feeling about it, new clients, new offices, clean air and best of all.." "a happy family, ", A.J. finished with a smile. "You know it," Rick laughed. "Robin and Rob gave it a fair shot, I just wish that the punks at that school hadn't spoiled it for them. They were head and shoulders smarter then everyone in their classes." "Yes, but I think going to school in Phoenix is a good change and they can still see their friends in town," A.J. added, "and Laurie won't be stuck by herself all day." "No, subbing a couple times a week at the office will give us more time together." his brother agreed. "Speaking of which," A.J. pulled out his calendar, "when does she come back from Chicago?"  
  
"On Monday, she flies into Phoenix, I'm going to pick her up at the airport after work and we'll head to the ranch to finish unpacking. She really didn't want to go, but she owed her publisher one more book. I told her it was ok if she wanted to go on a short book tour, but she says she doesn't want to be away from home that long." Rick stood up. "Do we have any more appointments today? The kids and I are having dinner with Mom."  
  
"No, go ahead, I'll probably stop in before I go home, tell Mom to save me a piece of Lemon Pie before you eat it all." his little brother teased, dodging a wad of paper. "You'll be lucky if I save you the crust", Rick tossed over his shoulder, heading out the door.  
  
"Pop, what time is Mom coming in?", Robert came into the kitchen bouncing a basketball, causing Rick to wince at the sound. "About 5pm, she wasn't able to get an earlier flight, but it works out cause your Uncle and I have an assignment today, so I should be on time to meet her. What did your Mom tell you about basketballs in the house?" Suddenly he realized how like his dad he sounded. Rob looked contrite, "No bouncing unless it's into a hoop, I know, sorry." Rick put an arm around his son. "It's ok, Rob, no harm, no foul." The teen looked up at him, "I know, Pop, I miss her too, things don't seem right without Mom." "You can say that again, Rob," his sister chimed in, bringing in the breakfast eggs from the barn. She looked at Rick, "You look awful tired, Pop, you should have some more coffee." He shook his head, marveling at the way she sounded like her mom. He was lucky, most kids weren't anywhere near as considerate as his two. Sitting down at the table with them, he realized how his morning routine had changed in the last year. No more donut and bad coffee meals by himself, now he looked forward to pancakes and bacon or eggs and toast with Rob and Robin and, his wife. He couldn't imagine life without Laurie and the kids, and as he helped clean the dishes and lock up, Rick found himself hoping that A.J. and he could finish early so he could surprise her at the gate.  
  
"Glad we could take care of things for you, Mr. Thompson", A.J. smiled, shaking hands with the client.  
  
Seeing the satisfied businessman out the door, he turned to see his brother impatiently turn on the answering machine. Rewinding the tape, Rick pressed it only to hear a couple of sales people and the confirmation of an appointment for the next day. Annoyed, he sat down and drummed his fingers. "Rick, she probably got delayed, Laurie said she would call when she landed, " A.J reminded his brother. "I know, I just wish that stakeout hadn't taken so long, I wanted to surprise her at the airport," the older Simon grumped. A.J. grinned. "You know what you sound like? An impatient groom!"  
  
"Very funny, little brother, see if I invite you for dinner," Rick replied, getting up and straightening the blinds. "Oh no, you're not depriving me of chicken and biscuits, not with Mom's recipe, " his brother protested, interrupted in mid-objection by the phone. Rick grabbed for the receiver.  
  
"Simon and Simon Investigations."  
  
"Rick, it's Oscar. Is Laurie there?" Rick felt his stomach drop. "No, Oscar, she's due in from Chicago, as a matter of fact she was supposed to have called here for me to pick her up over 40 minutes ago." "I've got some bad news. Steve's been hurt. We think he was the target of a bomb planted in his car. " "Oh, God, is he going to be alright?" Rick could hear the relief enter the OSI boss' voice. "Yes, he was lucky, he saw the wires to the bomb just as he opened the car door. He managed to dive away from the explosion, but he's still unconscious." Rick motioned for his brother to pick up the extension. "I'm sorry, Oscar, do you have any idea who would have done it?"  
  
He heard a pause, then, "I hate to tell you this, Rick, but we just got a notice that Michael Caparelli was given a medical pass to leave prison last week, and never returned. I'm afraid that he may be responsible for the attack on Steve and he may next go after Laurie."  
  
Rick took a deep breath. "I'm going to the airport, maybe her plane is just late, but I have a bad feeling about this. Let us know how Steve's doing." He handed the phone to A.J., then grabbing his hat and coat, started toward the door. His brother said a quick good bye to Oscar, then catching up with Rick, said, "Did you call the kids, may be they heard from Laurie." He stopped, then picked up the phone and punched in their number.  
  
He heard it ring a couple of times, then Robin's voice, "Simon residence."  
  
"Honey, it's Pop, did your Mom happen to call?" A.J. watched his expression go from worried to stone-faced as the girl said, "Yes, Pop, but she was cut off in mid-sentence. I tried to have the operator call her back, but they said she was calling from a pay phone at the airport. Didn't she call you?"  
  
"No, Robin, we've been waiting but she hasn't called here. Where's your brother?" Rick tried to keep the worry out of his voice. "He's at basketball practice, he should be home pretty soon. Pop, has something happened to Mom?" He winced at her frightened tone. "I don't know, honey, Uncle A.J. and I are headed to the airport, I'll call you as soon as know anything, ok? And stay put, just in case she calls again."  
  
"I will, don't worry".  
  
Rick ended the call then ran out the door with A.J. close behind. Making the airport in less then ten minutes, they found a new aquaintenance, Captain Johnson of PPD near the arrival terminal. Having two run-ins with him their first week on the job, Rick was wary of approaching him but sighting two of his men dusting a nearby phone booth for fingerprints, he headed straight for him. Looking up, the detective frowned then extended his hand as the Simons came toward him.  
  
"Mr. Simon, I was just about to call you. Were you expecting Mrs. Simon to  
  
come in on a flight this afternoon?" Rick nodded. "Yes, Captain, she was due in on a 5pm flight, and when I didn't hear from her, I called home. Our daughter said she got a call from Laurie, but it was cut off. I came straight here, where is she?" Johnson shook his head and guided the brothers to a couple of terminal seats. "I'm afraid she may have been kidnapped, we got a 911 call that a man grabbed her and dragged her into a car out of that phone booth. A couple of witnesses tried to stop the attack, but her assailant pointed a gun and threatened to shoot anyone in his way, so they backed off. We have a license plate number, but it came up as stolen so that may not be any help."  
  
Rick's shoulders sagged, as A.J. put an arm around him and asked the Captain, "Are any of the witnesses still here who saw Laurie taken, did they say what happened?"  
  
"Yes, a husband and wife gave us a good description of her attacker, and we have some good prints off the phone booth door. Your wife has some loyal fans, Mr. Simon, they knew right away this was out of the ordinary and tried to help her." Rick shook his head. "Captain, I'm afraid we have an idea who's responsible. Michael Caparelli, he attacked my wife and I a year ago and threatened to finish us if he ever got out. We just got word he's escaped and he may have tried to kill a friend of ours." Johnson stood up.  
  
"Mr. Simon, I'd appreciate any information you can give us. I've heard of this guy and his family, and I won't pretend this is bad. I promise you we'll do everything we can to find Mrs. Simon." Rick shook his hand then asked to meet the witnesses. The detective led the Simons over to an older couple, standing by the phone booth. When they were introduced, the woman gasped, and then took Rick's hand. "Mr. Simon, we tried, we really tried to stop that man. He had Laurel, I mean Mrs. Simon around the neck and she was limp, like he had knocked her out. My Ray here, he pulled at your wife and almost had her away from him, but that hideous man, he pointed a gun and pushed us away, saying he'd kill her and anyone who got in his way. He dragged her into a car at the curb, then screeched away. We called the police right away, I do hope we weren't too late."  
  
Rick thanked her and her husband, then he and A.J. walked over to the phone booth, and saw the receiver still dangling from its cord. Looking at it, Rick woodenly said, "A.J., why didn't she call us, why did she call the kids?" His brother squeezed his shoulder. "I don't know, but we're going to find her, Rick. We need help, though, I'm going to call Rob and Chief Joseph. They might have an idea where around here where Caparelli, would have taken Laurie." As they started to walk back to their car, Captain Johnson called after them and handed Rick two brown bags. "We found these in the booth, Mr. Simon, we already examined them so I think you can take them." He opened the smaller of the two packages and saw Laurie's purse. Nodding at the detective, he headed back to the car, where he sat gazing at the well-worn bag that Laurie had carried everywhere. "Rick." He glanced at his brother. "I called Chief Joseph, he picked up Robert and he'll meet us at the ranch. Rob is going to call Captain Johnson and coordinate Caparelli's trail with him. I asked the Chief not to tell Robin about Laurie until we get there." Rick roused himself from his thoughts. "Thanks, A.J., I think we ought to call Mom when we get in, then stay off the phone in case .." He left the rest unsaid, but as A.J. started the car and headed toward the highway, one thought hung in the air.  
  
"In case Caparelli calls."  
  
Pulling up to the ranch driveway, Rick noticed the sheriff's car and the Chief's jeep alongside his truck. Just as the Simons got out of the car and started toward the front door, both Robert and Robin ran out of the house toward them. Rick stopped and opened his arms, enveloping both teens in a hug. Robin was shaking, and Robert had to swallow hard before he said, "Pop, there was a package in the mailbox addressed to you, it might be about Mom." Clearing his throat, Rick patted his shoulder and replied, "I need to talk to both of you." Entering the house, he found Rob and the Chief around the coffee table, examining the small parcel. Exchanging handshakes, he looked at the typed label.  
  
Mr. Rick Simon C/o Triple S Ranch Silver Rock, AZ  
  
He shook his head, "Rob, there's no postmark, this must have been put in the mailbox this evening. Robin, did you see anyone drive up before your brother and the Chief got here?"  
  
"No, Pop, but I was in the barn feeding the horses just before you called, maybe that's when it came. Rob said this might have something to do with Mom being cut off, has something happened to her?" She sat down on the couch next to her brother, and looked up at Rick.  
  
He sat down between the two, and calmly told them of Laurie's kidnapping at the airport. Robin covered her face when Rick told them of the attempt by the witnesses to stop the attack, and of who the gunman was. "But why would the prison let that Caparelli out when he was so dangerous, even to see a doctor? That's crazy!" Robert burst out, shaking with anger. Rick put a restraining hand on his arm. "I don't think they realized what a danger he is, son, I'm going to need you and Robin to stay calm, especially if he calls here. It won't help your Mom if you get so upset."  
  
He looked over at A.J. "Did you reach Mom?" His brother nodded. "Mom will be here tomorrow morning, I'll pick her up myself. I also called Oscar, Steve is still unconscious but he's improving. Jamie's with him, and if he says anything or wakes up, she'll call us immediately. Oscar also said he got approval to turn on Laurie's transmitter by remote, they should have a general position on her within an hour."  
  
Rick took a deep breath. "Thanks, A.J., I don't know why I forgot about her watch. I just hope Caparelli doesn't know about it." He looked at the parcel, which A.J. had just taken prints off. Opening it carefully, he found it contained a small item wrapped in paper, and a note.  
  
"No FBI, No wiretaps, No tracers, or your wife ends up like the enclosed object, in pieces.  
  
I want my brother, alive and turned over to me in 24 hours.  
  
I will contact you with further instructions.  
  
No tricks, or your family is next."  
  
He unwrapped the small object and found Laurie's wedding ring, cut into small pieces.  
  
Tears stung his eyes, and only the sound of Robin's anguished "No!" kept him from breaking down. He wrapped his arms around the girl and comforted her, then looked up at the Chief and Rob.  
  
"I've got to talk to Oscar. I know we can't let them free that maniac's brother, but we have to know where he is and what kind of stall I'll have to do." Chief Joseph looked down at what was left of the ring, anger burning in his eyes. "Rick, I will start searching the area for where this evil one is holding her. It can't be too far, but it must be isolated enough for him to have escaped our notice." Rob exchanged glances with A.J. and said, "I'll go back to the office and check with Captain Johnson, see if the car Caparelli used has turned up and if they did a through search of it yet. Keep off the phone as much as you can, Rick, I hooked up a recorder and a tracer that is soundless, but just in case hit the red button next to the on switch and I will get a signal that Caparelli has called."  
  
Rob grabbed his hat and after saying goodbye to the kids, walked Rick out to the car. Once outside, he faced the older Simon. "God, I'm sorry, Rick, I wish we had more to go on, but if we can get a general idea where Light is being held, we could possibly set up a phony exchange and be waiting for Caparelli to come out of hiding." "Thanks, Rob, I appreciate you're being here and, remember, if you hear anything." The sheriff patted his arm. "You'll be the first to know, and don't forget, the minute you hear any thing, push the button and I'll be on my way."  
  
Rick and A.J. couldn't remember a longer night in their lives. Both teens refused to go to bed, but eventually Rick persuaded them to lie down on the sofa and they both finally slept. Chief Joseph left close to midnight, promising to call him the minute he had any information.  
  
Oscar called, saying the directional locator on Laurie's watch only indicated she was within an hour of the Phoenix area. "She must be in an area of high metal concentration, but we'll keep trying. Call me the minute you hear anything."  
  
Rick finally talked his little brother into taking a catnap, and once everyone was settled down, he sat down to think things through.  
  
He didn't realize he had nodded off until the phone woke him. He automatically hit the red button, then picked up the receiver.  
  
"Simon Residence"  
  
"Mr. Simon, did you receive my message?" Caparelli's voice, cold and menacing, caused Rick to count to ten before replying.  
  
"Yeah, I got it. What have you done with my wife?"  
  
"She's unhurt for the moment, but that won't be the case if I don't get word by this afternoon that my brother is on his way from Northern California. I will call you back at 6pm with instructions, either to arrange a swap of my brother and your wife or where you'll find the body, it's up to you".  
  
Rick cut him off. "No deal unless I talk to my wife first. I want to make sure she's all right."  
  
Silence. Then "Rick, it's Laurie". Her voice was trembling, and Rick felt anger building inside. "Sweetheart, are you ok, did he hurt you?" "No, I'm all right", she said, "Laurie, it's going to be ok, we'll be watching and waiting for you". He prayed she would get the hint and turn on her watch if it wasn't activated already. Suddenly he heard her say, "No, I won't beg for my life, Rick, don't give in to him, don't", and a slap sounded in his ears.  
  
"Laurie!" he shouted into the receiver.  
  
Caparelli's voice again. "Didn't you ever teach your wife not to speak unless spoken to. If you want to see her alive, be there at 6pm with my brother or else."  
  
Click. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Rick hung up the phone, then looked up to see his brother standing in the doorway.  
  
"You heard."  
  
A.J. nodded. "She's alive, Rick, we're going to find her and bring her home safe. I'll call Rob and see if a trace was made. Caparelli can't be too far off the beaten path, that connection was too clear." Suddenly the phone rang, and A.J. picked it up. "Simon residence."  
  
"A.J., it's Rob, you got a call from Caparelli?" A.J. filled him in on the conversation, then asked, "Did Rick talk enough to trace the call?"  
  
"Yes, only it looks like he used a pay phone in Window Rock, I sent Andy over there to dust the public payphones, and see if we can tell where he called from. I also called the police lab in Phoenix, the examination of the car got us one good clue; red dirt from the Window Rock area was on the floor mats, and it was fresh. The chief is going to go to Phoenix and look at it himself; he thinks he might be able to identify the area it came from. Can you have Rick play the tape into the phone so I can hear it?"  
  
Rick nodded and rewound the answering machine recording, playing it back it sounded worse then the first time. He stared down at the bits of gold ring still on the table; remembering the moment he placed it on Laurie's finger. How she looked at him with those eyes full of happiness. God, please, he found himself praying, please spare my sweetheart. She's been through so much, please don't take her away. The kids need her, heck, I need her.  
  
Feeling his brother squeezing his arm as the tape ended, he hit the stop button and got to his feet. "I'm going to call Oscar, maybe he can talk to the warden at San Quentin and get an idea about Caparelli's brother, what kind of security is around him and will someone blow the whistle if we fake his exchange".  
  
While Rick was on the phone, Robert came into the living room, his face worried. "Uncle A.J, I thought I heard Mom's voice, did she call?" The younger Simon shook his head and told him about the demand made by Caparelli, as well as the fact that Laurie was alive and so far unhurt. Rob stared at his uncle, then plopped down next to him on the sofa. "But how can that creep expect Pop to get his brother out of prison, they're not going to let him out just to save Mom, will they?" A.J. gave him a half smile. "You're right, the government isn't going to free him, but just maybe we can fake his release enough to get Laurie away from Caparelli, then we'll deal with him on an even basis." His nephew sat quietly for a moment, then, "Uncle A.J., I want to help find Mom, I can help stake out where he'll call this afternoon, maybe even follow him to where he's got her." "No, Rob, it's too dangerous", Rick hung up the phone and came in the living room. Sitting opposite the teenager, he looked him in the eye and added, "Son, this guy would spot you a mile away and maybe even take you as a hostage if he thought it would get him his brother. I know you want to help," he continued, as Rob started to interrupt, "but I'm trusting you to watch over Robin and your Grandma when she gets here today, because if anything goes wrong, not only will he kill your Mom, but he promised to take revenge on you and Robin."  
  
The boy stared at him, then reached over and hugged Rick, saying in a muffled voice "don't worry, Pop, I won't let anything happen to Robin and Grandma, just find Mom." The older Simon patted his back, then pulling away, said. "Ok, go help your sister get breakfast, your Uncle is going to the airport now, I have to get what we need together for this afternoon."  
  
Later, Rick sank into a chair by the phone, exhausted. After getting through to the warden at San Quentin with Oscar Goldman's help, he had succeeded in limiting access to Aaron Caparelli for the rest of the day. Oscar had also gotten permission to send to Phoenix a California State Prison van for Rick to use in "transporting" Caparelli's brother.  
  
Rudy had called to report that Steve was starting to come out of his coma, and that Jaime said he was mumbling about a cave and "dark". Rick groaned inwardly at that, Laurie was afraid of the dark, had been ever since she was a kid. That fit with what the lab analysis and Chief Joseph had said, she was probably being held in one of the caverns in the area. If they could only find out which one..  
  
Like a flash, Rick recalled Rob's idea about staking out the pay phones in Window Rock and following Caparelli to Laurie. "A.J.!", he yelled, causing his brother to come running in from their mom's room. "What is it?" "Rob had an idea about staking out the payphones in Window Rock, what if you or Rob or the Chief followed Caparelli after he calls this afternoon, we'd have a head start on where he was going, and maybe get Laurie out of danger before I met up with him." A.J. looked at him, then grinned. "Looks like we might have another private eye in the family, that might work." "Over my dead body!", Cecilia interrupted, coming into the living room and fixing both of her sons with a stern eye. "My grandson is not following in either of your footsteps!" "Aw, Mom, face it, you kind of get a kick out of bailing us out of jail and the exciting people we work with." Rick deadpanned, kissing her on the cheek. Her expression softened and she put an arm around her older son. "You did find Laurie for us, and you will again, so it hasn't been all bad." He returned the hug, then straightening up, said, "Ok, so how are we going to do this, who has the best shot of trailing Caparelli without getting spotted?"  
  
After a couple of phone calls, Chief Joseph volunteered to watch the pay phone that Caparelli had used earlier in the day. Despite the fact that only one partial print taken from the booth matched his, the Simons wagered that he would use the same phone if someone was at the other location, which was a block away. "Either way, he's bound to use one in Window Rock rather than Silver Rock, there's more chance he would be spotted in Silver Rock," Rick speculated. The Chief nodded, gazing at the picture of Caparelli A.J. had given him. He handed back the photo, then fixing his gaze on Rick, added, "I want you to be careful when you deal with him, he has great evil in his face. When I spot him, I will wait until he leaves town, then follow him in my jeep. Before we reach the caverns, I will turn off the road and watch him until he stops, then I will move in."  
  
Just then the phone rang, and Rick automatically answered it "Simon residence."  
  
"Rick, its Oscar. I just got a call from San Quentin. Aaron  
  
Caparelli was just rushed to the prison hospital in full cardiac arrest. The warden's going to try to keep a lid on it for a couple of hours, but if he dies.."  
  
"Oscar, this is some kind of coincidence, didn't Michael Caparelli suffer the same kind of attack and they let him go to a private hospital?" Rick felt like he was grasping at straws, but the brother suffering the same illness?  
  
"You're right, Michael Caparelli was also rushed to the hospital with a heart attack. I'm going to call the prison and tell them to put extra guards around Aaron Caparelli. Good work, Rick, I'm leaving for the airport right now to pick up the van and fly it over to Phoenix. I'll meet you at the airport at 5pm." Oscar hung up and Rick turned to his brother and the Chief. "Ok, let's get going."  
  
At 5 minutes to 6, Rick raced into the house, having met Oscar and the fake California Prison van at the airport. He double-checked the tape machine, then helped A.J. pull a wig on, just in case Caparelli got wise to the switch and tried to approach the van.  
  
Suddenly the phone rang.  
  
Rick picked it up, "Simon residence".  
  
"Mr. Simon, do you have my brother?"  
  
He replied: "I do, he was taken ill this morning, but they released him to me a couple of hours ago. Now, where's Laurie?"  
  
A startled tone was in Caparelli's voice "You have my brother, is he alive?"  
  
"He is, no thanks to you, now where is my wife?", Rick demanded, trying to take control of the call.  
  
"Drive straight out of town toward Window Rock, then turn right at the fork marked "Cuyomos Caverns". When you come to the foot of the mountain, stop and wait for me. Once I have my brother, I'll tell you which cave she's in. You have 20 minutes."  
  
Click.  
  
Rick looked at his brother, then Cecilia, who was sitting with Robert and Robin.  
  
"He didn't count on the fact he could actually get his brother back, did he?" Rick remarked to A.J, pulling on his jacket. The younger Simon shook his head, "He really didn't plan on hearing that."  
  
Rick stopped before he headed out the door, kissing his mother then hugging both kids. "If anything happens, I trust you guys will be ok with Mom, understand?" Robert and Robin looked at each other, then Robert said, "Don't worry, I'll take care of things, just be careful, ok?" He nodded, then followed A.J. out to the van.  
  
Driving thru Silver Rock, Rick saw the sheriff pull out as he went past and take the parallel road to the caverns. If everything went to plan, Rob and the Chief would be on the other side of the mountain, and could enter the Caverns from the other side.  
  
After coming to the fork and turning off the main road,  
  
he got a signal from the Chief on his walkie talkie. thru the static, he heard the elder say "He just went into the back of the main cavern, hurry and maybe you'll catch him coming out."  
  
Speeding up, Rick reached the Cuyomos Cavern entrance, then headed toward the main cave. Just as he was 200 yards away, he spotted a partially masked man leaving the cave entrance. Braking to a stop, he pulled out his revolver and came out the drivers side door, staying behind the bumper of the van.  
  
"All right Caparelli, freeze!", he yelled.  
  
The man stopped, surprised, then called out, "Do you have my brother in there?"  
  
"Yeah, now I want my wife", he replied. "Where is she?"  
  
The man grinned, and Rick got a good look at the disfigured face of Michael Caparelli. "She's in the cave, go ahead and get her. I'll take the van and sent someone out after you in an hour after we make ourselves scarce."  
  
Rick stepped forward a few feet, still aiming his gun at Caparelli. "You go bring her out, I want to make sure she's alive."  
  
"Not a chance, Simon", you go get her." Suddenly Rick saw a small box in Caparelli's hand, and shot it out of his hand.  
  
Caparelli howled in anger, then charged at Rick, who side-stepped him, then whipped him with the gun and ran past him toward the cave opening.  
  
He was just at the entrance when he heard A.J. yell, "Rick, no!".  
  
He turned to see Caparelli aim at him, then fall to the ground, as the van door opened and Oscar came out firing.  
  
Behind him he heard an explosion, and wheeling around, saw part of the cave opening collapse.  
  
"No, Laurie!", he yelled, then raced toward the cave. Just as he got there, he felt himself tackled from behind, and struggling to get away, found A.J. on top of him. Another explosion went off.  
  
"Rick, it's no use, the whole cavern's going to come down." His brother's anguished face stared down at him.  
  
Literally throwing A.J.off, he picked himself up and looked at the crumbling cave face.  
  
"Laurie!", he yelled again, and then he saw, miraculously, that a small opening remained.  
  
Peering into it, he called her name again, then.  
  
"Rick, Rick!", a faint voice cried out.  
  
"Laurie, honey, I'm coming", he called back.  
  
Turning toward A.J., he said "Get a rope out of the van and the flashlight, I'm going in."  
  
"Use this," Chief Joseph came around the side of the cave, holding a rope and miners light. Rick took them from him as the elder said "The back entrance collapsed as I was about to enter, Rob is on the other side trying to dig an opening, just in case the way is blocked."  
  
Tying the rope around his waist, Rick went in, finding piles of rocks blocking his way. Working around them, he called out again "Laurie, I'm coming, tell me when you see my light." "Rick, be careful, there's a trip wire", came her voice, sounding closer. As Rick followed a narrow tunnel, he heard her cry out "Rick, I see your light, hurry, please!"  
  
Rick quickened his pace, almost tripping on the rubble, and as he entered a fork in the tunnel, he heard Laurie call his name again. Shining the light over to his left, he saw her slumped against the cave wall, her arms and legs bound with rope. "Laurie", he hollered, then rushed over, taking her in his arms as she started to sob. He pulled out a knife and cut her free, then held her tightly and whispered, "I'm here, my love, I won't let you go, I promise."  
  
Laurie stopped crying, clinging to Rick as they both heard an ominous rumbling noise. Rick picked her up, and she gasped in pain. "What is it, where does it hurt," he asked her, frantically trying to pick his way through the debris toward the main tunnel. "My ankle, when I heard the explosion; I tried to crawl out of the way of the rocks and several hit me as I got to the wall. Oh Rick, I was so scared, I told Oscar via the transmitter not to let you come. Caparelli was going to blow you up when you came into the cave."  
  
"And here I thought A.J was crazy, he stopped me from coming in just as the cave collapsed, Oscar must have warned him". Rick stopped to catch his breath, and yanked on the rope, trying to gage what direction to go in.  
  
"Rick!" they heard A.J. call, "This way, hang on to the rope." He followed the rope, and as he followed the rock-strewn path, they could see light and two silhouettes. "A.J., I found her!" he yelled, and the figures ran toward them. As they got toward the cave opening, A.J. reached them first and helped carry Laurie so Rick could navigate the way thru the boulders. Once they got outside, she started to shake, so Chief Joseph wrapped a blanket around her as Rick lifted her into the van. In the light of the van, he paled as he saw the numerous cuts and bruises that covered her. Carefully trying not to hurt her, A.J. tore away her pant leg, revealing her rapidly swelling ankle. Laurie put her head against Rick's chest, sipping from a canteen of water as he dabbed at the cuts on her face and trying not to cry out with pain as the chief put a makeshift splint on her leg.  
  
She managed a smile when he finished. "Thank you, Chief, it feels better already." Rob and Oscar came over to the van and took turns embracing Laurie, then the OSI chief took Rick aside. "Caparelli is dead, the sheriff and I put him in the patrol car, so if she asks, you can tell her he'll never hurt her again." "Thank you, Oscar, we owe you our lives. If you hadn't shot him or warned A.J. about the trap." Oscar put a hand on his shoulder, "No, Rick, you helped stop that maniac before he could hurt anyone else. You and Laurie are part of our family, and we'll always be there for you." Gratefully, Rick shook hands and headed back into the van, where he took Laurie in his arms and held her for the ride to the hospital.  
  
A.J. volunteered to go ahead and stop for Cecilia and the kids, so Oscar took the wheel and followed the Chief and Rob to town.  
  
On the way, Rick rubbed Laurie's wrists to restore the circulation, while she haltingly told him how  
  
Caparelli had kept telling her that he had killed Steve and was going to finish what he had started all those years before. "Rick, he's crazy, when I came to, he had put me in the cavern, then he would come out of the darkness and scare me on purpose. He told me he was going to lure you in and then blow up the entrance so we would spend eternity together." Rick then told her what Oscar had said. She leaned her head into his shoulder, "Thank God, darling, I was so afraid I'd have to live the rest of my life worrying he was going to come after us again."  
  
"Never going to happen, sweetheart, but what is worrying me, is, well, how come you didn't call the office when you landed, did you call and get the answering machine?" He steeled himself for the response, the thought that had been torturing him all day.  
  
Laurie looked at him, puzzled, then "Oh Rick, I'm sorry, I had forgotten to tell Robin that Rob had basketball practice, and I was thinking she might still be waiting at school to go home with him." He stared at her, then clearing his throat, said, "I thought you had tried the office and didn't find us, I felt so guilty, I thought maybe if we had finished up earlier I could have stopped him." "Oh no, darling, no", she interrupted him, putting her arms around him and holding him close. "We landed early, you wouldn't have made it before him anyway. Rick, even if you had been there, he was prepared to kill you in front of me, he said it was his time for payback." They held each other tight until the van pulled up to the hospital, then Rick wiped his eyes and said "Next time, I'll go to Chicago and you can do surveillance with A.J." Smiling, Laurie put her head on his shoulder. "It's a deal".  
  
As Rick lifted her up and carried her into the Emergency room, Doc Walters was waiting with a gurney. Looking at her, he shook his head and told Rick, "It's a good thing your friend finished that creep off, I might have had to beg off if it came to treating him." Rick helped wheel her into an examining room, then as he went to leave, Laurie pulled at his arm, "Don't go too far, ok?" He looked at her and gave her a kiss. "Just outside the door, sweetheart, don't give Doc a hard time."  
  
Closing the door behind him, he slumped into a chair, worn out. He roused himself enough to get a cup of coffee from the nurses station, where one of the aides noticed a large cut on his arm. Too tired to protest, he let her clean and bandage his arm, then he plopped down again to wait for Doc to finish examining Laurie.  
  
"Rick, honey?" he looked up and saw his mom and A.J. standing in the doorway of the clinic. Fully awake, he stood up and embraced them, then caught both Robert and Robin in his arms, as all four started asking questions at once.  
  
Just then, Doc came out of the room, and greeting A.J., Cecilia and the kids, let them go in to see Laurie, while he took Rick aside.  
  
"Doc, how is she? She's going to be ok, isn't she" he asked, waiting until the door closed.  
  
The doctor grinned, "Laurie was right, she was worried you would be worried. She's going to be just fine, Rick. Her left ankle is broken, also her left knee is swollen, but I don't think there's any ligament damage. You're going to have to keep her off her leg for a week or so until she gets her strength back, Then she's to use crutches, no trying to hop around. Laurie's very dehydrated, so I want to monitor her vitals for the next day. She's also severely bruised and cut all over, but she's going to be over the worst of it in a week or so.  
  
Rick let out a deep breath, "Thanks, Doc, she was so shaky when we got her out of the cave, I was scared that, you know.."  
  
Doc put an hand on his shoulder, "I know it's hard to see her beat up like that, but just give her as much support as you can. She said she's feels a little jumpy, after what that jerk did to her, well, just be patient with her."  
  
Rick shook his head. "Don't worry, Doc, after the last 24 hours, I won't leave her side. Can I stay with her tonight?"  
  
He nodded, "Sure, Rick, I'll let the nurse know it's ok, and I'll have her moved to the double room."  
  
Just then A.J. came out of the room, and coming over to Rick, hugged him. "What's that for, little brother, I'm ok."  
  
"Laurie told Mom how I saved your life by stopping you from going in the cave before it exploded. I hated doing it, I thought she was probably gone and you would be killed too. " A.J. looked down, only to have Rick put an arm around him. "A.J., don't ever be sorry for doing the right thing, you saved both of us, don't forget that." Tousling his brother's hair, Rick grinned at him, then remembered something.  
  
"A.J., can you do me a favor and take Laurie's ring to the Chief, he promised to see if it can be repaired, I want her to have it for our anniversary Saturday." "Sure, first thing in the morning", he said, taking the envelope with the ring from Rick.  
  
Following Doc back into the examining room, Rick found her with Robert on one side and Robin on the other, with Cecilia insisting on putting mercuricome on a cut on her face.  
  
Their son was teasing Laurie as she looked up and groaned, "Rick, tell Mom I don't need any more mercuricome, it's a small cut."  
  
"I knew I could count on you, Cecilia, she gave me a hard time too," Doc took Laurie's pulse, "That's better, but I still need to give you something for the pain, I promise it won't upset your stomach".  
  
Laurie sighed. "All right, it does hurt, Doc, go ahead." Rick kissed her, distracting her while the doctor gave her the injection.  
  
Once the kids, A.J., and Cecilia said good night, the nurse brought in a spare bed and Rick lay down next to Laurie, softly talking to her until the medication took affect. Just before she went to sleep, she told Rick, "You know how when Rob and Robin go to church and sometimes I sleep in instead of going with them, I need to go more then when I'm asking for something, I want to start going, even if it's to say thank you." Rick was silent for a moment, then whispered "Me, too". 


	3. Aftermath

Chapter 3-Aftermath  
  
"Rob!, How many times have I told you not to bounce the ball in the house?!"  
  
Rick came in from the barn and stopped in his tracks, hearing his wife sound so angry, she sounded like a different person. She'd been so quiet and brave about everything the past two days, now hurrying into the living room, he found her on her crutches, against Doc's orders, facing her son. Rob shamefacedly said "I'm sorry, Mom, I forgot." Before Rick could step in to cool things down, Laurie put her hand on the teens shoulder, "Oh Robbie, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell like that." He put his arms around his mom, "It's ok, Mom, I know." Hugging him back, she dropped her crutch, then over-balanced, only Rick's arms stopping her from hitting the floor. "Oh, Rick, how clumsy I am", she gasped, voice trembling. Helping her to the sofa, he looked at Rob, "Son, why don't you practice your hook shot outside, I'll be home in time to take you to practice, if you want." "Thanks, Pop", he replied getting the hint and vanishing out the door.  
  
Rick looked at Laurie,who bit her lip and said, "I'm so ashamed, I've never  
  
raised my voice like that to Rob in my life. I sounded like my stepmother.." Her voice shaking, she put her hands to her face, only to have him pull her to him, saying, "Sweetheart, he knows you didn't mean it, it's going to be all right." Sobbing, Laurie buried her face in his chest, and Rick realized everything she had been holding in about the terror she had suffered was being released. He held her and let her cry, until he felt the shaking subside. Hiccupping, she looked up at him as he took a handkerchief and wiped her face. "Rick, darling,", she sniffed, "why didn't you tell me what that monster did to my ring." Suddenly, he realized what had triggered her outburst. She let out a ragged breath, then handed him the crumpled demand note Caparelli had sent with her mutiliated ring.  
  
Silent for a moment, he took her hand, "Laurie, I didn't know how much you remembered about his attacking you; I was afraid he had forced you take it off and I wasn't about to bring it up until you were ready to talk about it." Gazing at his worried face, she whispered, "Oh, my love, I didn't realize you were protecting me, but, the only thing I could be afraid of is how you must have felt when you saw that note.  
  
When I saw my ring was gone, I thought I must have dropped it or lost it when he took me. Thank God I don't remember Caparelli pulling it off, but, Rick, your watching over me and loving me is the symbol of our love. My ring was special, but, " Her voice broke, "so are you." Rick wrapped her in his arms and kissed her, then said "I will always be there, sweetheart, it was bad enough when I thought you were only going to be gone a few days, but when you were in danger, I couldn't stand the thought of being without you."  
  
She smiled, "I'm afraid you're stuck with me for good, darling, I was so miserable I almost left the minute I got to Chicago. No more traveling alone, ever!" Rick returned her smile, "Promise?" She kissed him, and resting her head against him, replied "Cross my heart and hope to spit".  
  
Laughing, he picked her up and carried her to their room, then, stopping to kiss her in the doorway, said, "Now, what's this business about going around on your crutches before Doc said you could?" Rob, coming in from outside, called out, "Busted!", as his mom weakly replied, "well, it was just for a minute ." Rick looked at his son and said, "I have to have a little talk with your Mom, excuse us.", and closed the door as Rob started to laugh.  
  
Just then Robin came in and seeing her brother laughing in the empty living room, asked "What's so funny?"  
  
"Pop's giving Mom a talking to about disobeying Doc.", her brother wheezed, glancing at the closed door.  
  
"Oh, that", his sister grinned. "She'll just talk her way out of it, and then they'll kiss and make up, you'll see!" 


	4. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
Saturday dawned cold and bright, and after building a fire in the hearth, Rick whistled as he got dressed, making Laurie laugh as she watched him in the mirror. "And what are you so happy about, sir?"  
  
"Just thinking how glad I am that Steve's all right. And I'm remembering, sweetheart, about the happiest moment of my life." He turned and took her in his arms, kissing her. Returning his kiss, she whispered, "I thought I would burst with joy when you said I do, but you've made me feel that way everyday we're together. I'm afraid sometimes that I might overwhelm you with my love." Rick stroked her hair, "Don't worry, Laurie, your love couldn't do anything but make me feel ten feet tall. I love you, never forget that."  
  
"I couldn't forget that in a million years", she replied, "I love you, too."  
  
A knock on the door made them both groan, then Rick said, "Come in, we're decent!"  
  
Robert came into their room, hoisting a tray, "Here is your anniversary breakfast, hot off the griddle." Robin was right behind him, bringing coffee and tea and fruit juice. "You two are the best, how wonderful", Laurie exclaimed, putting her crutches to the side and helping place the tray on the bedside table. Rick tousled Rob's hair, "Thank you Rob, how did you know we like breakfast in bed?"  
  
He grinned, "Grandma told us, Pop, so we thought it would be a nice way to start this day!"  
  
Laurie smiled at her children, "I couldn't have asked for a nicer present. Thank you!"  
  
On their way out, Robert handed Rick a box, then closed the door behind them.  
  
Rick cleared his throat, then getting down on one knee, said "Laurie, will you marry me for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until Death do us part?"  
  
Tears filled her eyes as she took his hand. "I do". Rick opened the box, to reveal her wedding ring, repaired and shining in the light. "Oh, Rick, it's fixed, oh bless you". He placed it on her finger, and said "Laurie, not only will I forsake all others, but I will love you always." Her voice broke, "Rick, not only do I forsake all others, but I will love you forever." She pulled a small box out from under her pillow, and opened it to reveal a wedding band. "I know you don't usually wear a ring but would you wear mine?" Now it was Rick's turn to be moved. "Yes, darlin, I will." He took the ring, staring at the carved heart and crown engraved on the band, then read the inscription, his heart full.  
  
"To my love, my friend, my protector, I will love you always. Your Laurie". He let her put it on his finger, then embraced her, saying "I do, Happy Anniversary, Mrs. Simon". They kissed, then she said, "Happy Anniversary, Mr. Simon, and many, many more!"  
  
" 


End file.
